crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy's Little Doll
"Happy Birthday, kiddo!" Daniel Wares, a successful businessman, was celebrating his daughter's seventh birthday. He handed a large box over to his daughter, Emily. The little girl looked up at him with curiosity and he gave her a warming smile. She ripped off the wrapping paper and it revealed to be a doll which was a bit taller than her. The doll had blonde bangs which swept across her face. She had a purple and black dress with a matching headband. On the box, it said "Limited Edition: Elise Doll. Now life size!". Emily smiled and opened the box instantly. "This was the last one I found in the store." Daniel said proudly. "I hoped that she could be your new friend." The girl just nodded and ran to her room, carrying the beautiful doll. Daniel opened the door quietly to check on his daughter. Emily was found sound asleep. Her new friend was sitting on the floor near her bed. As he turned to close the door, he heard a whisper. "Daddy?" Daniel stopped. "Are you there?" He turned around and went to his daughter's bedside. "Yes? Is something wrong?" He asked as he stroked Emily's hair. She didn't respond. "Emily?" Daniel took a closer look. She was breathing slowly, eyes shut tight, no movement whatsoever. He tilted his head. "I'm not hearing things, am I..?" He shook his head and dismissed the voice. He stared at the doll, observing it. The doll slowly returns the stare. Frightened, Daniel jumped back, knocking over a tea set. He looked at the doll once again and it was perfectly still as it was before. He got up and checked on his daughter. The noise didn't phase her. Daniel quickly left the room, not wanting to investigate any further. "AHHHHH!" Horrific screams came from Emily's bedroom. Daniel woke up and ran towards it. He found his daughter ...'s arm, followed by her foot, hand, legs, all leading up to her head which was gradually being ripped from the jaw. The sound of cracking bones echo through Daniel's ears. He drops to the ground, slowly pulling himself towards what's left of his daughter. "E-Emily?" Trembling and weak, Daniel couldn't do anything. He stares at the ground, collecting all of his thoughts. The figure crouches down to him, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Until it was ripped off. He howled in agonizing pain and dropped to the ground. "Where's my Daddy?" ''Daniel stared in awe as the figured pulled him by his hair. He got to see his daughter's murderer. A mere doll. He managed to punch Elise in the face and fled from the hellish nightmare. She slowly picked herself up and glided in his direction. Daniel made a sharp turn into a closet and quickly closed the door. With each breath getting louder, each heart beat beating faster, he prayed to God that he would come out of this alive. Footsteps were getting louder and louder until it stopped, right in front of the closet. A loud creak which came from the door triggered Daniel to move to the wall of the closet. He bumps into something. ''"I love games," whispered the doll behind him. Daniel scrambled out of the closet, clawing the ground. Elise digs her nails into his back and her wig slips off. She was no longer a doll anymore. It was a creature... A creature that took the form of a little girl. Tearing off her disguise, Daniel continued to stare in disgust. Arms, legs, neck, even jaw, were sown together. It still kept that black headband and exchanged the dress for a ripped heart shirt and black skirt. This creature had an eye that, which lacked the sclera, destroys your psyche from a single glance. It held a long jagged knife against Daniel's throat. "You took him from me," it grinned. Moving the knife lower, she grabbed one of his fingers and sliced it off. Daniel cried and the little girl cupped his mouth. "Sh. We're going to have a fun night~," she giggled. She left the house empty handed and disappointed. As she looked up into the night sky, she said the same words she says every night: "I will find you, Daddy." :: Dear Diary, :: It's me, Aria. It feels like everyday, the world becomes duller. Well, me and Daddy always try to make it shine. That's what the good guys do. With Daddy, I'm never alone... He makes me feel safe. If he ever left me, I wouldn't know what I'd do. But Daddy's promised me that he wouldn't and Daddy doesn't lie! He words were: :: "I have nothing to hide from my little doll." :: So he must be telling the truth! We're family and Daddy is all I have. :: Me and Elise had a tea party today. Daddy joined us too. A stranger rang the doorbell and our maid answered it. I didn't see anything, but me and Daddy heard a scream then a loud gunshot. We ran to the door and saw our maid on the floor. These bad men in armour and masks started to rush in and me and Daddy ran to the study. He pushed the bookcase and there was another hall! He closed off the hall with the bookcase and we ran. :: I had to leave Elise behind... :: At the end of the hall, there was a bush. We went through the bush and we were in a forest. A bad guy came up to us and Daddy shot him. I was scared.. Daddy became a murderer. But it's okay, right? He was a bad guy and Daddy is a good guy! :: He wasn't the only bad guy that came. More came and Daddy's friends showed up! There were fighting with guns and stuff while me and Daddy ran away. I was really scared. :: At night, me and Daddy found an abandoned warehouse. He took out sleeping bags from one of the crates and we laid in it. He read me a bedtime story like every night but from his phone. He read "He Could". It was about a boy who could do anything he wanted to as long as he had love from his family. It was his favourite story when he was a kid. :: After the story, me and Daddy cuddled in bed. With Daddy, I feel like the boy in the story.. Like I can do anything with him by my side. Tomorrow, me and Daddy will make the world shine together. That's what the good guys do. :: Dear Diary, :: The world has become darker. Daddy is gone. "Gang leader, Richard Harrison, was killed this morning by a grenade. A body was found by a young girl, thought to be his daughter. Details will be revealed at a later time. We would personally like to thank the SWAT team for their heroic efforts in exterminating an awful person from our society. We, at least, know that there is one less bad person in this world." As a young girl and mother pass by the televisions, the girl stops in front of the dolls. "Mommy! Look! It's an Elise doll! Can I have one?" The doll smiles. Category:Dismemberment Category:Items/Objects Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness